


Purple Bruises

by Katlyn1948



Series: Kinktober Collection [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 9, F/M, Family Dinner, Fantasy, Gendrya - Freeform, Kinktober, Love Bites, Markings, Mention of sex, hickey, mention of oral sex, rendezvous in the back of a truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry show up for family dinner and Sansa discovers a mark
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Kinktober Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964581
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: Gendrya Kinktober 2020





	Purple Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovies...welcome back to another addition to Kinktober. I don't really know how many more I plan to do, I guess however many it takes for me to round out this story line...so if I am lucky, one more. 
> 
> You can read this as a stand alone, but I do highly recommend you read "Blue Eyes" first; it will give a little more context. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Gendry, stop. You’re going to leave a mark on my neck if you keep sucking it that way.” Arya barley had the will power to muster the words as Gendry peppered kisses along the base of her neck, sending her body into a fevered heat.

They were parked outside of her family home, taking a few minutes for themselves before making their presence known. They still hadn’t any idea that she and Gendry were together, and if she were to walk in with a love bite on her neck, there were bound to be questions.

“Mmm, but your neck smells so good.” He mumbled as his words were muffled, his head promptly buried within the crook of her neck.

“Well, it won’t be so good when my brother’s find out their best mate is sleeping with their youngest sister.” She gently pushed on his shoulders and Gendry pulled back, his face full of disappointment.

“When do you suppose we tell them?” He asked her for the umpteenth time.

“Soon, I promise.” She gave a quick peck as reassurance. “Besides, Sansa knows, thanks to my unfortunate blunder last month.”

A mischievous smile widened across his lips, “Yes, because you can’t get enough of my _blue eyes_.”

“I should have never told you.” She shook her head, pulling at the handle on the car door to exit. The cool summer breeze hit the skin of her bare legs, sending shivers down her spine. It helped with quenching the bubbling heat in her abdomen, thanks to Gendry, but only added to the desire.

If she could, she would take him in the back of his truck, devouring every inch of him. She would leave her own love bites behind, marking him like wolf marking their mate.

Gendry waited for her on the other side of his truck, taking her hand into his and giving it a quick kiss before releasing it.

It was easy to explain why they had come together for family dinner; they lived in the same neighborhood in King’s Landing and it would save on gas, but it would be harder to explain their clasped hands and looks of desire if they would have entered the house after their heated make-out session.

They climbed the steps to her family home, and Arya had no qualms about letting herself in. She did, after all, grow up in the bloody house. Gendry followed behind her, hanging his jacket on the one of the many pegs beside the door as he entered.

There was noise coming from the dining room, and as usual, everyone was already there with Arya being the late one of the bunch.

 _Way to go, stupid_.

When she entered the dining room, everyone was in the respective spots, asides from the little ones who were mostly likely passed out in the playroom. Talisa and Robb were seated on one side of the table with Dany and Jon, while Meera, Bran, Sansa and Theon were on the other side. At the head were her parents, leaving two empty seats across from one another. Thank the gods Rickon was at University, otherwise there wouldn’t be any room left.

“Gendry, fancy seeing you here.” Sansa chimed as she saw the pair enter the dining room.

His cheeks flushed a bright red as he brought his hand to rub the back of his neck; a nervous tick he couldn’t seem to shake. “Uh…yeah, Arya invited me.”

“Well good, the more the better.” Catelyn intervened.

Arya and Gendry took their spots at the table, ready for the meal to begin.

Dinner was peaceful and was filled with chatter among the family. Arya was grateful for Sansa’s silence on the matter of her and Gendry and truly thought the matter would go untouched. She even allowed herself to wonder about the possibilities of doing very naughty things to Gendry on the drive home.

Perhaps they could stop on the way, and she could have her way him.

Or he could pull her to the back of truck and rip of her panties, burying his face in between her legs. Gods only knew how many love bites she had on the inside of her thighs. He liked to nip at her soft skin whenever he would finish eating her out, giving her an added sensation from the already peaked high she was coming down from.

Oh, but she loved them. They were a constant reminder that Gendry was hers and she was his.

But she wanted payback, and she wasn’t sure she could wait until they made the forty-five-minute trek back his apartment. There was a nook hidden behind her parent’s home that she could tell him to park into. That would give them the privacy they needed for her return the favor.

She would grab him by the collar and lead him to the back seat, throwing off his jeans so she could wrap her mouth around his growing coc-

“What’s that on your neck?” Sansa asked as she pulled Arya’s collar to the side, suddenly bringing her back to the present.

“What are you talking about?” She kept her voice steady, hoping that it wasn’t a marking Gendry had left.

Sansa pushed Arya’s collar even more to the side, revealing a purple bruise at the base of her neck. It was faint and looked as if it was just forming.

_Fuck._


End file.
